Getting Hospitalized
by Cow-Duck68
Summary: I came to Namimori for peace. Instead, I got dynamite wielding weirdos, crazy prefects, children with explosives, and random people running around while on fire. (OC, No Pairings)


**Hello! Marshall Cowduck here! This is a rewrite and hopefully much improved upon version of Getting Hospitalized. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

_The first year of my life in Namimori was mostly spent in the hospital. I got injured countless times that year. It was unpleasant, painful and wasn't nearly as bad as the years that followed it._

_When I first moved to Namimori, my impression was a nice, normal town that I would be able to live a simple, peaceful life in. And at first, it lived up to my expectations. Other than the occasional psychotic prefect and sport fanatic, Namimori was a normal place._

_Then something horrifying happened. I still remember that day very clearly, mainly because it's rather hard to forget a screaming kid whose head is on fire run past you, consequently making you trip down the stairs you were currently climbing._

It was a normal day. I was walking to school, a bit behind schedule, but not enough that I was worried about being late to school. I began going down steps that were on the way when I heard something strange. It was someone screaming. Loudly. It wasn't a girly scream exactly, or a frightened one. Before I could figure out exactly what kind of scream it was, the source of the noise nearly bowled me over.

It was a boy. Whose head was on fire. Who I probably would have recognized except for the fact that I was now falling down the steps towards hard, unfriendly concrete.

_That was the first incident. From which I had gotten a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. I had almost convinced myself that I had been imagining things by the time I got out of the hospital. Unfortunately, I was proven just how wrong I was._

I sighed as I walked out the door. I was going back to school today and I was planning on being extra careful to not get injured again because of random hallucinations.

I was feeling very determined and prepared, until I was nearly murdered because of a stray piece of dynamite.

"Don't be so disrespectful towards the tenth, baseball freak!" screamed the psychotic silver-haired man, as he lobbed dynamite towards a laughing brunette.

"Hiee! G-Gokudera-kun, wait!"

_Back to the hospital I went. This time for a much longer period of time. I eventually got out of the hospital of course, but that was far from the last time I would be visiting it. There were many other incidents after that including all sorts of ridiculous things. For instance, food poisoning…_

"Gah…" I groaned in pain after getting a face full of rather toxic looking cake.

"Oh no! Reborn, what should we do?!" shrieked a short boy whom I was beginning to associate with my misfortune.

"Don't worry; she didn't eat enough to kill herself." A random baby said.

"That's not the point!"

_Weird pink grenades…_

I glanced at the small child next to the Omen of Misfortune and Pain before speeding up trying to get away from them before something happened

The child posed as he pulled out random things from his hair, "Hahaha! The great Lambo is here!"

"Hiee! Lambo, don't throw those things around randomly!

_More pink grenades…_

I patted the little cow's head, desperately trying to stop him from crying.

"Gotta… Stay…Calm…" he sniffed as he began digging through his hair.

"Oh come on!" I groaned, "Not agai- Aagh!"

_Sadistic prefects…_

I gulped as I tried to think of a viable way to escape from this situation.

"You're late."

"I've been in the hospital for a week!"

"And?" He said boredly readying his tonfas.

"U-um, and that's why I'm late to school?"

"That is not a valid excuse, herbivore."

"Gah! I'm sorry! Please don't bite me to death!"

_Random Chinese toddlers…_

"Stop chasing me! I'm not who you're looking for I swear!" I shrieked as I ran away from the crazy child, cursing Tsuna and the baby with a fedora.

_Random brawls between clubs…_

"I-I'm sorry you got mixed up in that fight!" The Bringer of Everything Evil and Really Painful said tearfully.

"You defended your classmates EXTREMELY well!"

"Ugh... That was not my intention, I assure you." I muttered as I dragged myself off the floor.

_Red cars with hot blonde men in them…_

I was humming happily as I looked at my shopping list, I hadn't been to the hospital recently! "I wonder if I should get something extra for- OH SHIT!"

"I like them, they only thought about rescuing Tsuna." The idiotic stranger said.

"Dino, you nearly hit that girl!"

"I swerved so I didn't hit her, so I'm sure she'll be fine, albeit a bit shocked."

I groaned from my position on the sidewalk, holding my head in my hands.

_Exploding Chinese toddlers…_

As I lay on the ground next to a small crater in the sidewalk, I sighed,

"Sometimes I really think I should just never go outside…"

_And many other various horrible things. One positive thing about it was that I learned many valuable survival skills. Such as avoiding babies wearing fedoras and Tsuna because either one means chaos. After one particularly nasty accident that had once again landed me in the hospital, something even worse happened. They came to the hospital._

I looked into the hallway in horror as I saw them shuffling in the room that apparently had Tsuna in it. Seeing that they had invaded the one safe place for me, I was halfway out the window before one of the nurses pulled me back in, locking the window and scolding me before running back to gawk at the Bringers of Doom.

Moaning, I buried my face in the pillow trying to drown out the cries of random people caught in the chaos that those people always brought with them. After quite a while, things seemed quiet again. I peeked out of the door praying that they had left only to hear the sound of a familiar explosion I had been caught in more than once. I was safe for today at least it seemed, as I hadn't been caught in any of the crossfire yet.

_That's what I thought at least, until the old hag told me I was switching rooms with Tsuna. That wouldn't have been too bad, had that room not been inhabited by the local psycho._

"Herbivore." He smirked at me sadistically as I tried not to cower in fear.

"Hibari…"

I know my luck sucks but this is ridiculous.

_Awhile after that I met Fuuta, an adorable little boy with an obnoxious psychic-power thing._

"Oh! You're her!" Said the cutest little boy ever.

I jumped away, all my senses on high alert as I looked for any bombs, "Agh! What is it!?"

"You're the person who is number one on the list of 'People who aren't involved with or targeted by the Mafia but still manage to get injured by them on a daily basis!'"

"…"

_I suppose I did become a sort of acquaintance of their family over time, but I still don't know why I agreed to go with them when they were going off to Kokuyo Land. Oh, wait, I didn't agree. Reborn (the demon baby with a fedora) held a gun to my head and asked to come. Politely, of course. Not that I helped at all. I think Reborn just asked me to come so he could watch me suffer._

"Why am I here again?" I muttered at the Root of All That Is Evil as I watched the others watch Yamamoto fight.

"To see how powerful you are."

"What power? The power of getting the shit beaten out of me?"

"Maybe."

_I guess in the end it was all worth though. After all it's not every day you get stabbed in the stomach and become a puppet for an insane pineapple._

"Gah! Fuuta, what the-!" I choked out startled by the sudden pain in my stomach.

"Kufufufu~"

_After that, life went on. Summer vacation started and I still got sent to the hospital at least once a month, but it was less often and not as severe as before at least. It was rather ironic that I got less injuries as I became friends with them (If you could call it friendship). Even though I got less injuries Tsuna somehow managed to drag me into all the messes that they got into. Like-_

"No, Tsuna, I am not going to pay for your sushi debt," I deadpanned at the ridiculously fluffy Bringer of Injury and Hospitalization that somehow ended up being my friend.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm poor enough from all the hospital bills."

_And-_

"I can't believe I just killed someone!" Tsuna shrieked panicking as Reborn calmly explained the situation.

I stared at him feeling sleepy and rather annoyed, "You're in the Mafia right? Isn't that part of the job?"

_And-_

"No way." I said immediately.

"I wasn't asking." responded the Infantile Bringer of Death.

"Reborn, there is no way I'm going on some insane cruise with you guys that will probably end up with me in hospital and-"

*click*

"I'll go get my stuff."

_That summer wasn't full of the pleasantest of memories. _

"I can't believe I actually agreed to help you guys with this shop." I sighed glaring at two of the annoying injury-bringers in my life.

"Ahahaha! You did it because you like hanging out with us of course!" said Yamamoto cheerfully as he blinded me with his overly sunshiny smile.

"Don't flatter yourselves." I growled out blinking quickly as I tried to regain my eyesight.

_The festival was certainly… interesting to say the least. It was also when Reborn asked me to join the family. The funny thing is, I almost said yes._

"Hiee! Reborn, Why are you asking her that!?" Tsuna said, looking absolutely horrified.

"Shut it, Tsuna. Now then, what is your answer?" Said the baby trying to hide his deviousness behind a cute façade.

"Hmmm," I said pretending to think about it before glaring at them both, "No."

_When the Varia invaded, I was actually a bit lonesome. I was rather surprised at how accustomed I had become to them hanging around me. I was also a bit worried about them fighting the Varia. Just a little bit though._

"If any of you die, I swear I will bring you back to life just to kill you again." I snapped at Yamamoto glaring at him and the rest of those idiots that I cared way to much about.

"You don't need to be so nervous for us!" He grinned, patting my head much too condescendingly for my liking.

"I'm not; I'm simply telling you the consequences if you should die."

_After they defeated the Varia, I finally told Reborn yes. I guess I just submitted to the fact that I cared too much about them to say anything else._

"Whaaa? You agreed to join?!" Tsuna yelped as he promptly began arguing with Reborn about how I could get _hurt_.

"Yeah…"

"Ahaha! That's great!"

"Just don't forget that I'm his right-hand man, got it?"

"I am EXTREMELY glad you decided to join our EXTREME family!"

"I'm actually kind of regretting it now…" I said over the loud amount of noise that these idiots, my friends, my _family_ were making.

"Liar," Reborn accused, smirking smugly at me.

I smiled.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Please tell me what you think of my OC and the story in a review!**


End file.
